Miss Filly
Miss Filly is a hacker on MovieStarPlanet (All Servers). Origins There is not much known about how Miss Filly came to be however she is believe by some to have once been the user, "HAHA!!! (d)". She was a hacker, who, it seemed, looked almost identical to Anonymous. She created a user by the name of "Miss Filly". This user was still very similar looking to Anonymous. In May 2013, a forum was made, "Hello I'm back moviestars (d) " in which the user, Izzy Wizzy 02 was hacked by Miss Filly. Another theory would be that Miss Filly simply got inspired to hack by Anonymous and therefore tried to look a little alike to her. There are many theories about who Miss Filly truly is, one of the most famous of these is that she is Anonymous. Who is Miss Filly? Most commonly known for her resemblance with Anonymous, and for her infamous "Twisted Nerve" music. Twisted Nerve is a song from the movie "Kill Bill," a film about a man who goes on a killing spree after his love doesn't love him back, and also on American Horror Story, which jacks up the volume of her victim's devices, to indicate that they are being warned as they may be her next victim, or that she has already began hacking them. She is supposedly hacking into the MSP system as well as hacking into other people's computers aside MSP accounts, and is one of the few hackers believed by some to do so that include Grim Reaper, Anonymous and Miss Outrage. During 2014 and 2015 she had been thought of as perhaps the most dangerous of hackers due to her attention of having tough grudges, as well as being known for her hacking all year round. In June 2016, Miss Filly's Twisted Nerve account was hacked by TheCult and she now uses a different account. Some people also believe that after TheCult hacked Twisted Nerve, Miss Filly got extremely angry and became a hacker hunter, while others don't think so. TheCult has said "Filly will never be a hunter." and "I know all her accounts" so does Miss Filly have more accounts? Warnings Miss Filly's way of warning people is extremely well known. Miss Filly uses the "Twisted Nerve" tune, which she hacks into her victim's computers, and has it playing very loudly. This is not her way of saying she will hack them straight away, instead that they will be possibly one of her future victims. The 2nd Miss Filly According to some, there is a "2nd Miss Filly," a user who, is actually able to hack, takes on the persona of Miss Filly despite being the actual one. The original Miss Filly is said to be no longer active since the time when she got hacked. The "2nd Miss Filly" is said to be quite a regular hacker, and some believe this could be the reason why Miss Filly is said to be the most "active" hacker to get hacked by. Other theories These may be true, and these might not be. * She is Grim Reaper as they have similarities with how they hacked. * She is Anonymous due to their similar appearance. * Since TheCult hacked Miss Filly apparently, what I've heard, Grim Reaper and Miss Filly are teaming up to take down TheCult and her "boyfriend" Anonymous, since Grim Reaper is also against Anonymous. Category:Red Hackers